


秘密

by 24601on_the_run



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alpha! Yoo Jaesuk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega! Kim Jongkook, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24601on_the_run/pseuds/24601on_the_run
Summary: 金鐘國用他的一個秘密捅破了橫亙在他和劉在石間的阻礙，然後將另一個秘密埋進心底。
Relationships: Kim Jongkook/Yoo Jaesuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	秘密

几个综艺的拍摄好巧不巧挤在一起，金钟国这些天的日程满满当当从凌晨排到深夜。累日的拍摄就算是能力者也难以承受，休息时间被压缩到最短，几乎只能靠赶路的时间缩在后座打盹。

他几乎是踩着点到的现场。深色的皮肤掩盖了大半不适，唇上却没有半点血色，上了妆也遮盖不住眼下浓重的两道印记。接连几天的睡眠加起来甚至不足八小时，更别提还有高强度的体力运动。几乎强撑着身体做完第一个环节，金钟国一阵恍惚，嘈杂玩笑混着嗡鸣在耳旁模糊成一滩浑水，他任由自己向下坠落。

“呀金国钟，你今天喷了香水吗，我闻到了爱情啊爱情！”

水面被熟悉的声音打破，生锈的机器吱嘎转动，金钟国的身体迟钝地开始工作。嗅觉，甜腻的香气若有若无地在空中环绕；触觉，冰凉的空气沿着裤管窜上，打在被体液浸透的布料上；视觉，近在咫尺的担忧的目光。

他迈开腿想逃，却无力地踉跄着跌靠在一旁的刘在石身上。他咬紧牙关和本能对抗，脸烧得通红，勉强从牙关低低挤出几个字交代。

“哥，扶我去保姆车，我不太…舒服，别让人靠近。”

金钟国有个秘密，他是个omega。隐藏身份是幼稚而老套的故事，最初分化时仅仅是为了维护自己在高中的地位，后来则是为了一条更好走的路。虽然那时早已经不是歧视圈养omega的年代了，但无论什么时候，永远不缺想要出道的年轻组合，omega天生比别人多些麻烦，自然就更难得到机会。干脆就着beta的身份继续掩盖下去，行事更为干净利索。

但他怎么也没想到这种三流电视剧中的俗套的意外发情会发生在自己身上。长期规律的运动、饮食、抑制剂将他的身体维持在一个摇摇欲坠的平衡上，抑制剂的副作用被巧妙地掩藏在肌肉下，过度的劳累在危楼上放下了打破平衡的那块砖。

任谁也无法想象大名鼎鼎的能力者会有腿都打颤的一天。金钟国全部重量几乎都倚靠在刘在石身上，鼻如同尖埋进颈窝无意识地嗅。他昏沉的头脑只能勉强感受到也许透到外裤的体液和裆部紧绷的布料。

两个成年男性挤挨着跌进车里立马让空间显得逼仄，密闭的空间中氲起浓郁的香气，甜腻而极富侵略性的气味几乎凝成实质，翻涌着侵入毛孔。刘在石的身体一瞬间失去了控制，性器跳动胀大，抵上紧绷的布料被束得生疼。他如同脱水的鱼一般口张得极大，清冽的信息素卷曲扩散。

谁也不知道这是怎么发生的，在他们在情欲浮沉中握住一丝理智前，两瓣唇就已经纠缠在一起，一切都是那么顺理成章。金钟国的上衣在推搡中高高卷起，露出大片粽色的肌肉与细密的汗珠。宽松的运动裤被高高撑起，臀部洇开一块不明显的湿迹，被膝盖恶意顶住磨蹭。刘在石掌心覆上金钟国下腹的硬挺随意撸动，omega的情潮来得激烈，感官被高热烧得反而更加灵敏，轻柔的触摸就引起一阵颤抖，性器被包裹在黑色布料中可怜挺立，吐出几滴清液。几乎被折磨得发了疯，金钟国含混不清地吐出几个音节催促，狭长的眼不安地眯起，目光涣散地呆视前方。

刘在石想不通自己垂头看见他这副模样时，那种异样的情绪缘何而起。淤积心口的酸涩混着十余载年岁铸成钝刀刃，记忆中强压下的画面幻灯片一般闪过眼前——无数个金钟国同别人的亲昵瞬间，无数次金钟国和别人的暧昧举动。他难以宣泄的情感此刻找到了出口，化成抿紧唇赌气般的操弄。刘在石身下不紧不慢浅浅顶开穴口，前端逗弄般抵着穴口软肉磨蹭，丝毫不理会金钟国失神的双眼与咬得渗血的唇，只是固执地重复着要求。“国钟啊，叫出哥是谁，叫出来就进去。”

金钟国闻言却突然像只晒足了太阳的猫般满足，双手勾住刘在石的脖子，半阖上眼微撑起上身，蹭进他颈窝里掩去上扬嘴角，贴在对方耳边用软和声线含糊咕哝。“哥，在石哥，我哥。”金钟国双腿回环缠上上方精瘦腰身，脚跟催促轻磕尾椎，翕合着穴肉吞入一节性器。只恨造物时没给他安上一条尾巴，不然此刻刘在石的手腕上肯定有根毛绒的东西磨蹭讨好。

Alpha垂头，张口衔住身下人的唇啃咬，舌头蛮横地顶开牙关，舐过齿列又转去与另一条舌纠缠搅荡，贪婪地吸吮。最后一道壁垒被击垮，他投降般开始冲撞。突出的胯骨拍打omega结实的臀，阴茎搅动软肉戳刺，他操的那样深，几乎要把两只囊袋乃至整个身子同那人揉在一起，清亮的液体从交合处带出，在皮质座椅上汇成一汪浅浅的水洼。他不知哪来的力气，托起金钟国的腰朝自己按下，穴肉痉挛着攀上柱身吮吸，金钟国脚尖绷得笔直，身子如张紧的弓般曲起，打着颤迎合动作。前头的性器没受到照顾也已吐了精水，颤巍巍又抬起头，拍打在刘在石腹部。

金钟国很倔，除了开始喊了一次刘在石，而后就再也不肯开口。刘在石不甘地托起他翻了个身换成跪趴，性器抵在他腔口转了半圈，体位变换进的更深，过于强烈的刺激叫金钟国软了腰，阴茎抵在皮面上抽搐两下又流出一股稀薄精液。就算这样，他也不肯说半句软话，回应只有喉咙里掩藏不住的偶尔几声呻吟和刘在石贴近他耳边嘀咕些荤话时红得滴血的耳尖。刘在石不信邪，叼着金钟国颈后腺体研磨，双臂箍得他难以移动，只能顺着抽插起伏。刘在石的耐力好得惊人，发了狠对着敏感点操弄。金钟国的阴茎颤抖着挤不出一滴东西时终于哭叫出声，红着眼眶朝他撒娇，一头金发斜靠上刘在石胸膛，带着疲倦沉沉睡去。

在彻底失去意识前，金钟国脑子里只留下一句没头没尾的话。你总算闻到爱情了，他想。

后来刘在石问金钟国，那天如果是别人站在他身边，事情会是怎样。金钟国总是神秘地眨眨眼，笑着摇头，转而探身在刘在石唇上落下一吻，从不回答。

金钟国还有个秘密。


End file.
